Unexpected Girl
by BabyConverse425
Summary: Kat Spencer lives in Boston and is a genius, she graduated college at 15, and a year later after her parents died in a car wreck she decides to go to visit her best friend April O'Neill, but what happens when she meets four giant mutant turtles? (A TMNT story, possibly a love story) Based on the 2012 TMNT show with the addition of Casey Jones. (Mild swearing)
1. Meet Me: Kat Spencer

Name: Katrina Spencer  
Nickname: Kat, Kitty-Kat, Kitty, Kit-Kat  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Purple  
Hair: Picture  
Likes: Animals, inventing/creating, reading, writing, skateboarding, video games, computers, technology, gymnastics, karate, etc.  
Dislikes: Bullies, jerks, anything she thinks is annoying  
Personality: sarcastic, stubborn,all around crazy, genius, funny, energetic, responsible, tough, hyper, can be a loner or a people's person, independent

Bio: Kate was always the smartest girl in school, even in kindergarten, she graduated high school at the age of 10 and graduated college at 14. She lived in Boston but when her parents died in a car accident when she was 15 but she could not move on with her life so she bought an apartment with consent from her grandmother. A year later, when she was 16 she decided that it was finally time to move on so she decided to go and see her best friend from when she was little, April O'Neil, in New York. This is where the story begins...  
A Word: I may not look tough, but that doesn't mean you can underestimate me i am very feisty. If you have even met me, you will know to never call me Katrina. I hate that name, I will kick your ass if you even call me Trina. I am usually the one to have a ton of fun and be adventurous.


	2. Welcome To New York NOT!

"Bye, Gram." I said giving her a hug.

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" She asked.

"I think it's time I moved on, besides I haven't seen April in almost 7 years. It be such a surprise for her."

"OK. Make sure to call me so I know that you haven't forgotten me."

"Don't worry Gram, I won't." With that I left my grandmothers apartment and headed for the bus station. I should probably tell you who I am huh? My name is Kat Spencer. I'm a child genius with a PhD. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15 years old, now i'm 16 and moving on from there death and moving from Boston, New York to New York, New York to visit my childhood friend April O'Neil. I'd go into more detail, but that's for another time. I got to the bus station and within 15 minutes a bus came heading for New York. I paid the money for the trip and sat down in one of the many empty seats. I met April when I was 6, I had just started school and she was the first person to greet me, we were best friends ever since. I changed schools a lot when I was young, so I don't see her much anymore but are friends on various social networking sites. I just hope she remembers me because I left Elementary school when I was 8, taking about two grades per school year and continuing to do so until I completed college.

I put in my head phones to my iPhone 4 (or whatever the highest number iPhone is out now) and put my music play list on shuffle. Die Another Day by Madonna comes on. The 4 or 5 hours I spent on the bus reading, looking out the widow, listening to music and more flew by, next thing I know I'm at a bus station in New York. I look at my iPhone and go on one of the social networking sites, that I'm friends with April on, and look up her address, it's only about 10 or so blocks away so I decide to walk seeing that it is such a nice night for late September.

- 30 minutes later -

I was about halfway to April's and have already noticed a few important things about New York, 1. There are a LOT of alley's, 2. When it's 10 o'clock at night, there are very few people on the streets in between the bus stop and April's, and 3. People are CREEPS. (Outfit: polyvore, boots have steel toes.) A car come close to the curb and a guy leans out the window and starts talking to me.

"Hey babe you lookin' for a good time?" he says.

"Cute. No thanks, buzz off." I say with an aggressive tone for the last part.

"Hey, don't be like that, babe. I just wanna have some fun. I'll pay whatever you want afterwords."

"No. I'm not a Hooker. Go bother someone else." I say then turn down an alley, which cuts to the next block to April's. I hear a car door slam behind me and continue walking, then I hear loud steps behind me. Next thing I know, the jerk from the car grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him. I glare at him and try to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip is strong and I can't break free.

"Let me go, Creep!" I yell, hoping it was loud enough to get someone's attention.

"Now, why would I do that? Hmm, I want something from you, and I'm gonna get it." He says, tightening his grip. I lift my free hand to punch him or slap him but he grabs it.

"Hey! Leave her alone and you won't get hurt." I hear someone yell to my right. I go to turn my head but the guy holding me is blocking my view.

"Buzz off, dude. This is none of your business." Creep says without looking up. The guy doesn't move so Creep turns to look at him. I still can't see but I hear a small gasp from Creep. All I hear is a "WHAT THE HELL!?" from Creep and the next thing I know he shoves me into the brick wall behind me, slamming my head against it. All I see is a flash of green to my right and everything turns black.

-

Sorry if the beginning sucked, I'm not very good at them  
P.S. I'm thinking of pairing her with Donnie because they are both genesises and I think her personality fits. Comment, I want to know what you think.


	3. Waking Up and Seeing Green

I woke up laying on a comfortable surface. I had a massive headache but it didn't hurt once I saw where I was. I was not in the alley where Creep tried to rape me but I was underground. It looked and sounded like no one was home so I decided to look around there was a TV in the room I woke up in and at the entrance looked like a subway station terminal, there was a pinball machine and various video games lying around. I left the room and started to explore. I saw a large room or do-jo as I saw weapons inside various closets. I then found a kitchen and six bedrooms.

After my little tour, I went back to the main room/living room and sat down I figured I would be here for a while and started to play a random video game.

- 1 hour later -

I hear voices coming from the house type subway terminal thing (basically the lair) and stand up waiting. Four giant turtles came in, not paying attention to me. They get down the stairs and STILL haven't noticed me, man they are oblivious, so I cleared my throat. They finally notice me and look shocked and surprised to see me not screaming and awake. Finally the one in the blue mask speaks.

"Um, hi. Glad to see your awake." He said.

"Thanks, nice to meet you."

"Aren't you a little, ...I don't know... shocked to see four giant turtles walking and talking?"

"Eh," I shrug, "No big deal. I've seen, and probably will be seeing, worse."

"Um,... O.K. then."

The one in orange spoke next. "Hi, dudette!" He said energetically.

"Hi!" I said back just as energetic.

"Your hair so awesome."

I laugh, "Thanks it's my favorite color."

The blue one spoke again. "Well, since you aren't freaking out , I'm-"

"I know who you are. Your Leonardo, orange is Michelangelo, red is Raphael, and purple is Donatello. But with names like those, I'm guessing you like to go by Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie." The turtles stood in front of me shocked.

"How did you-" Leo started but I cut him off.

"How did I know your names? Oh, that's easy. First, there are a lot of books about those artists. Second, I woke up about an hour ago and got bored so I went exploring and looked at your rooms. I knew who each of you are because of the way you look and act. Mikey is the room with the skateboard and video games because he looks like a skater and he just called me dudette. Raph has a tough guy look and violent posters in his room and he has muscles on his arms so I'm guessing he is either the strongest or just works out a lot. Donnie, no a fence, looks and obviously is geeky and there is a room with a broken security system, sorry about that it fried after I hacked it, and tons of gadgets and stuff. Leo, your obviously the leader and have the only room i didn't know who belonged to until I saw you guys. Oh and Space Heroes, seriously Leo, that show is so lame."

I finished my speech and the turtles stare at me with their mouths hanging open. I wave my hands in front of Leo, Raph, and Mickey's faces, because they are in front of me, but they still stand staring. "O.K., well I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make something to eat you guys want anything?" I walk towards the kitchen. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies!" I yell at them before disappearing. I hear voices so I assume it worked.

3rd Person P.O.V

The turtles snapped their mouths closed when the girl said, "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies!" No one spoke for almost 3 minutes.

"Uh, Leo? What just happened?" Mikey said turning to his older brother (In my mind Mikey is the youngest).

"Um, Uh Huh. I have no idea." Leo replied.

"Me either, but is anybody else weirded out that she knows more about us in than we know of her? Like her NAME?" Raph asked. It was obvious that he was upset because of the girl.

"I am! What should we do?" Mikey said as Raph started to think.

"How about we just ask her? Hmm? Has anyone thought of _that?" _Leo asked. He could tell that nothing good was going to come of anything Raph is going to say, and of course, he was right.

"No, that is to simple. We have to do something else." Raph contemplated and Mikey did something nobody expected. "I agree with Raph."

"Guys! Stop acting stupid! Get whatever ideas you have out of your heads and just go to the kitchen and ask her! Mikey do you even know what you just said? You _agreed_ with Raph! You _NEVER_ do that!" Leo almost shouted. They weren't listening though. For some reason Raph wanted to show the girl up and Mikey, well, was just Mikey and was bored.

"Well, there are two of us and only one of you, so what are you gonna do about it? And we are no acting stupid Leo, we are gonna do something unexpected and... and..." Mikey trailed off trying to think of something smart to say but coming up with nothing.

"I GOT IT! We are gonna look in her bag for some ID." Raph interjected before Mikey made an even bigger fool of himself. Mikey shook his head.

"No. Guys stop and think for once in your lives! You are not going through her bag!" Leo stood in front of the backpack sitting on the couch (polyvore) trying to block them from getting it.

"Move Leo we are looking in that bag!" Raph said trying to push past Leo, it didn't work.

"No!" Leo.

"Yes!" Raph.

"No" Leo.

"Yes!" Mikey.

"No!" Leo.

"Yes!" Raph.

"Donnie don't you think their idea is stupid and they shouldn't do it?" Leo asked the turtle who hadn't spoke since they got back from the upside(above the sewers). He didn't say anything. "See! Your idea is so stupid is isn't even worth talking about! He agrees with me."

"NO! He's not saying anything because he agrees with us!" Raph said back to Leo.

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

They finally stopped screaming at each other and looked to the opinion of the fourth turtle and all screamed,

_**"**__**DONNIE!**__**" **_

-  
Hope you liked it! I just had to have Leo, Raph, and Mikey bicker back and forth. It's kinda funny. Anyway I'll update another chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
